dragaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Uttrik e'Lanya
Uttrik e'Lanya, of the North Pinewood Hold, also titled the Baronet of Kurakai, was the son of the Marquis of Pepperfield. History In The Phoenix Guards, Uttrik sought revenge against Kaluma for the murder of his father. Since the death of either Khaavren or Uttrik would help advance their plots, Lytra e'Tenith and Seodra manipulated Uttrik into a duel with Khaavren, by having someone inform the hot-headed young Dragon that Khaavren wished to help Kathana e'Marish'Chala. Tazendra, observing Uttrik's fighting style prior to the duel, noted that perhaps he was not that skilled a swordsman, because in striking at the air, appeared to "miss with every third stoke", and his stance was rather imperfect. Khaavren noted, though, that Uttrik had a fast and flexible sword arm. In the duel, Khaavren defeated Uttrik, but spared Uttrik's life in order to learn who had engineered the confrontation. After learning that an unknown individual had approached Uttrik with the particulars of Khaavren's mission, Khaavren agreed to release Uttrik from the duel, and in a flash of Tiassa-like inspiration, invited him to join with himself, Tazendra, Aerich and Pel in their search to find Kathana e'Marish'Chala. During their journey, Uttrik won the respect of Khaavren and his companions with his valor, military experience, and keen sense of honor. When Kaluma was found, Uttrik desired greatly to fight a duel to the death with her. Aerich constrained him, first with the argument that both were guests of Adron e'Kieron; later, that they were still traveling through Lord Adron's lands. When the companions reached the Pepperfields and the boundary of Adron's holdings, Aerich could constrain them no longer. Although pronouncing their mutual respect and admiration for one another, Uttrik and Kathana prepared to fight a duel to the death. Just as the duel was about to begin, however, it was interrupted by the arrival of an army of Easterners. After the events that led to the initial agreement for the Treaty of the Pepperfields, Uttrik and Kathana agreed to set aside their grievances for all time. Uttrik returned to Dragaera City with the four companions, and was arrested along with them in Seodra's attempt to prevent anyone from learning about the treaty. Uttrik testified on behalf of Kathana before Tortaalik, who commuted her sentence from death to 57 years in the Phoenix Guard. After the trial of Khaavren and the disgrace and arrest of Seodra, Uttrik returned to his lands in the North Pinewood Hold. Uttrik served as name-giver to Aliera e'Kieron and held the Stewardship of the Pepperfields, serving under Lord Adron, whom he nearly worshipped. Uttrik's son Kytraan played a large role in The Viscount of Adrilankha and the events leading to the restoration of the Empire by Zerika the Fourth. Current Events Kytraan reported to Khaavren that Uttrik was in Dragaera City at the time of Adron's Disaster; presumably, Uttrik perished at that time and place. However, events in Issola seem to indicate that Adron's consciousness still inhabits the Lesser Sea of Chaos, giving some hope that others who perished in the disaster may still exist in some form. Category:CharactersCategory:Dragons Quotables "A gentleman always fights better when he is with cause."